Clueless Clumsiness
by JaedynLeStat
Summary: Perhaps Luna is not as clueless as she seems. Too bad the same can't be said for Neville's clumsiness. warning: NevilleLuna shipping with DracoGinny as well. Keep in mind, it's assuming the events taking place in book since DID NOT happen. Dumbledore stil
1. On Shoelaces End

1Perhaps Luna isn't as clueless as she seems, too bad the same can't be said for Neville and clumsiness. (Luna/Neville and a bit of Draco/Ginny).

Luna stared down at her latest edition of The Quibbler, wearing a type of swirly helmet that made a quite irritatingly loud buzzing sound. She was reading a quite interesting story about Linklepunqs mating habits, and often had to make hushing sounds to Ronald and Harry during their wizards chess games. The train cabin contained herself, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. A girl Luna wasn't particularly fond of for the main reason that she often tried to correct her on things that the know-it-all, fluffy-haired, buck-toothed, silly little prefect really knew nothing about. Of course, Luna tried her best not to let on about her dislike for Hermione, and found the best method to ignore her when possible.

Draco was sitting in one of the corners of the cabin with Ginny on his lap, who had been snogging the entire way from platform 9 3/4. Something that drew many glances from Ron and Harry alike. Hermione and Ron often left the cabin to patrol the hallways and fulfill their prefect duties, at which time Harry usually bugged Luna into gently placing her paper on her lap, and talk to him while she counted the seconds until she could again read on about the mating calls of female and male Linklepunqs.

Luna looked up and rolled her silvery eyes as Hermione stood up and tapped her foot, waiting for Ronald to understand her sign and stand up himself so they could fulfill their duties. Luna had just enough of her head visible over The Quibbler to allow herself to glance at Harry, who, with a wave of his wand, cleaned up the mess his last game with Ron had made. She thought hopefully that she would not be distracted again from the most interesting article. But of course, she was. Only not by Harry.

Just as Hermione and Ron opened the cabin door to exit, Neville Longbottom stumbled through the door, holding his nose with blood dripping through his fingers, and Trevor in his other hand. Luna soon realized she had not seen him since they left the station.

"Bloody hell, Neville! What happened to you?" Ron called, taking a few steps back as to keep his new trainers from being stained red.

"Wehb, somb slyberins caughb be wheb I bas gettinga on da traib abb decibed do not be berry dice..." Neville sputtered, leaning against the far wall of the cabin. He succeeded in being the only thing to distract Ginny and Draco from their snog session the entire train ride.

"Goodness Neville, I don't think I understood half of what you just said." Hermione exclaimed, inching closer to Neville, enabling herself to get a better look at his nose.

Luna sighed as she put down her paper again, and flicked a switch on her helmet to silence the buzzing sound. "He said, 'Well, some Slytherins caught me when I was getting on the train and decided not to be very nice." Luna said firmly, flashing a helpful smile to Neville.

"Yeb, dats ib." Neville nodded, but ceased as he winced in pain.

"You should lie flat on your back, and hold this over your nose..." Luna said thoughtfully, handing Neville a sticky-looking sheet of yellow goop.

Neville's eyes widened as he looked from Hermione to Harry and Ron for help.

"Nonsense, I know a perfectly fine charm just for a bloody nose..." Hermione said, retrieving her wand from her back pocket. Luna's airy gaze traveled from Neville to Hermione and back to Neville again as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ndo offedse Luda, bud I dink I'hl go wid Herbiode od dis ond. Idll be quicker." Neville said, trying not to offend Luna to his best ability. Luna shrugged, turned her helmets buzzing back on, and went back to reading her article.

The sudden distraction wasn't enough to occupy Ginny and Draco's attention for more than five minutes, and all the excitement was over quite quickly as Hermione waved her wand and made Neville able to speak comprehensively again. Ron had obviously been hoping Hermione would forget about their prefect duties, but had been let down as she cleared her throat very loudly as he was about to sit down for another game of wizard chess. Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry said he would go with them as he had to use the loo anyway.

Neville snorted as he glanced at Ginny and Draco, who seemed to be off in a different universe in their own little corner. He decided to sit down next to Luna, and perhaps have a chat while he waited for Hermione to return. He found he had taken a liking to Hermione, and was hoping to get up the courage to ask her on a date this year. Unfortunately his small commune from one side of the cabin to the seat next to Luna was not as easy as it would have been for you or me. He didn't realize his left trainer had come untied when he stumbled into the cabin, which would start the trail of it all.

His right foot caught his left shoelace, and he tripped with no hope of regaining his balance. He fell straight forward, and fell straight through the center of Luna's magazine, landing on top of her. It all happened in such a blur, that it took Luna several seconds to realize she was no longer reading about the loud chirppish mating call of the female Linklepunq, but was staring directly into the clumsy boy's deep yet frightened eyes, their noses just millimeters away from each other. Her wide eyes grew even wider as realization struck her. Neville clumsily scrambled to his feet, his cheeks as red as fire. Luna sat there for a moment, eyes shifting from the two halves of magazine (one in each of her hands) to Neville's embarrassed face, still figuring out what had happened.

"I... I'm s..." Neville began, almost completely unable to speak. Before he could finish, Luna began to giggle. Her soft giggles quickly erupted into hysteric laughter, a bit too dramatic for the circumstances. None the less, her laughter set comfort to Neville's embarassement, and he was soon laughing along with her. Luna doubled in chuckles, and Neville's laughter grew stronger as well. He decided to try and sit down again next to her, but walked more slowly, still laughing at the incident. Although their laughter was drawn short as Ginny and Draco looked up from their corner and said in unison "Shut up, will you?" which did quiet the laughter, but only to silent tear-brimming hysteria.

Luna and Neville finally calmed down a bit, both red in the face and cheeks streamed wet with tears from laughing so hard at something that really wasn't that funny.

"Sorry about your magazine..." Neville began, pushing a piece of his some-what long hair our of his eyes, and handing Luna one half of her magazine that had fallen out of her hand onto his shoe when she started laughing.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. Nothing Hermione Granger can't fix, I'm sure." Luna said, meaning her comment as a joke. Usually at the sound of Hermione's name, Neville would become shy, but not this time. Now he laughed alongside Luna at her small joke. He never realized how comfortable he felt with this mysterious girl, who seemed to make his unfortunate clumsiness less of an embarrassment and more fun.

"So..." Neville began, unable to think of anything to say, purposely looking away from her big bright eyes.

"Do you have a date to the graduation ceremony?" Luna asked, unlatching her helmet strap and placing it on her lap, a distinct tone of curiousness in her voice.

Neville was taken aback by this sudden, and sort of personal question. He had been planning on asking Hermione to the ball that would be held for the students graduating, but now he wasn't so sure he could. "What?" Neville asked shyly.

"Which part didn't you hear?" Luna asked quite politely, smiling nicely as she stared into Neville's eyes, even though his were staring at the floor.

"Wha... well... um... I..." Neville stuttered, feeling his cheeks turn crimson.

"Oh." Luna said, disappointment showing in her voice. "I understand." She said, wishing she had her magazine to hide behind.

Neville looked up quickly into Luna's now sad face, his jaw dropping. "No, I didn't mean that." He said quietly, raising his hand to her chin and lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. Neville could not believe that he was taking these actions, it was as if someone else was controlling him, but he was completely aware of his actions. "I was just surprised." He said softly.

Luna was quite startled at this. For once someone was acting very kind, and genuinely... but no, it couldn't be... was he actually interested in her?


	2. How Immature!

1Luna quickly recovered from the shock of such contact, and really the only contact she'd ever had with a boy before. She discretely turned her head from Neville's hand as he went to tuck a piece of her straggly blonde hair out of her face. She stared blankly at him for a moment, unsure of what to do next. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind, thoughts that she rarely saw inside her own head. She wanted to pounce on Neville and mirror Ginny and Draco, she wanted to smack him for daring only to touch her face, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to hide behind something interesting to read, but most of all she just wanted this unbearable awkward silence to end. So she decided on the latter. Luna stood up, retrieving both halves of her magazine before tapping them quickly with her wand. She shoved the newly repaired paper and her helmet in her trunk just above where she had been sitting next to Neville just moments ago, who was very appealing at the moment. Luna actually shook her head, and quickly returned back to her normal self, flashing Neville a friendly, eye-glazing smile just before taking her place next to him again. Neville also came to realize what had just happened all at once, his face turning crimson once again.

"Er- So... What's that hat thing do?" He asked in a very choppy voice that was much higher than his usual, somehow feeling slightly more comfortable with Luna sitting beside him again.

A bright smile spread across Luna' pale face, she was terribly happy to have someone interesting in the contraption. "I invented it over summer holiday. Inventing is becoming sort of an obsessive hobby of mine really. I find it very entertaining to think and make things that no one else has before. Oh, anyway, this records your thoughts and memories into two different containers of course." She said, seeming very proud of herself. Neville only gawped at her with his mouth slightly open. Luna had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him, but easily refrained as she heard Draco mocking her in the corner by mumbling a high-pitched "of course" that was muffled by Ginny's mouth. Luna found it quite simple to ignore those types of comments, as she heard them all the time.

"Does- Does it work?" Neville asked, seeming not to hear Draco.

Luna lowered her eyebrows. "Of course it works." She said, a bit of anger threading through her voice. "Do you think I'd just be wearing it for show?"

"Well..." She heard Draco mumble again from the corner, but was pleased to see Ginny smack him on the arm.

"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean..." Neville said shyly, looking down to his feet as Luna stood to get her helmet again.

"You apologize a lot, don't you?" She said as more of a statement than a question as she stood on tip-toe to reach her headgear.

" 'Mazing you're not more popular with the ladies, mate." Draco said, his face seeming quite more puffy than usual. Ginny had finally disconnected herself from his face, but he still had his arm around her waist as if she were captive. Gin wacked him in the arm again, but was reduced to giggles as he tackled her.

Luna rolled her eyes and she returned to her seat next to Neville, helmet in hand. She looked down to her own knees as she noticed Neville's face redden deeper than it had been before. "Don't pay any mind to him, Neville. I'm sure there's plenty of girls interested in you." She said quietly.

Neville looked up in surprise. "You think?" He asked hopefully.

She looked up into his face and smiled, "I know of at least one." She said, blushing. Something she rarely did.

Neville stared at Luna, first confused, then embarrassed, then flattered, but then settling on embarrassed again. Luna obviously could tell what was going through her mind, his face was such a shade of red that you would have thought he was about to faint from holding his breath. Luna froze inside as she realized what she had just said. She cleared her throat and went about flipping various switches, lights, and buttons on the helmet. Neville was very interested in her. Invention.

"See this lense thing here, it'll play the thoughts or memories, depending on which flip you switch, I mean which switch you flip..." Luna said, closing her eyes as she corrected her mistake. "...It'll play it on the wall or wherever." She said smiling.

"That's brilliant. Have you been recording the entire train ride?" He asked, observing as she flipped switches, and shook the hat as if trying to get it to work.

"Yes I have, it only ever stops when its not on someone's head." She said smiling airily as the helmet made that same loud buzzing sound.

"So what's the sound for?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I just thought it adds to the whole mysterious invention thing, don't you?" She asked, tilting her head sideways.

"...Off her bloody rocker..." Draco piped up from his place on top of Ginny back in their little universe of a corner. Luna rolled her eyes (another habit she had picked up over the summer) as her smile faded. "Well, I thought it did anyway." She said quietly.

"I... I- I think it does as well. Draco's just a Troll's ass, that's all." Neville said before he could close his mouth. His and Luna's eyes both widened at this comment, and were both directed to Draco and Ginny in the corner... Both of whom were staring at the frightened boy in disbelief. Neville expected Draco to reach for his wand and perform some kind of very painful spell, but was pleasantly surprised when he just burst into laughter, Ginny doing the same. Neville almost fainted from the adrenaline rush his fear gave him, but kept himself conscious as he looked back to Luna who was smiling widely at him, her big grey eyes seeming to dig into his soul.

"Seems he really fancies you, Luna." Ginny said, recovering from her laughter, Draco agreeing.

Neville and Luna both sat staring away from each other for a bit, unaware of the level of blushing each were doing.

"She... um... Don't be offended by Ginny, she was just joking..." Luna said quietly, breaking the five minute silence.

"I... wait what? Why would I be offended?" Neville asked, his voice choppy again.

"She doesn't know you're dating Hermione Granger..." Luna said, picking at a piece of spello-tape that was ungluing from her helmet.

"What!" Neville said a little too loudly in a very high-pitched voice. "No, no I'm not... We're not..." Neville stuttered clumsily, his cheeks reddening again.

"Really?" Luna said more cheerfully.

"Really..." Neville said, in awe that someone could think Hermione would actually date him. He was quite startled when the compartment door slammed open again.

"Dammit Ron! She was too young!" Hermione was shouting at him, Harry following close behind them, apparently trying very hard to control his laughter. "Oh shut UP Harry!" she shouted angrily, stomping one of her feet as she said it.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked, looking up from Draco's face.

"Nothing!" Ron piped, as if he had been asked the question a million times.

"Must've been something, Hermione said Dammit." Ginny laughed cautiously.

"All I did was ask a first year girl if she wanted to come back with us for the rest of the ride." He said, shrugging his shoulders innocently to more of Ginny's chuckles.

"Barely! I don't know what the hell he said, but whispered SOMETHING to her that made her eyes about pop our of her sockets!" Hermione shouted, pacing the cabin.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, seeming highly interested.

"Nothing!" Ron said as Harry burst into laughter.

"Harry, what did he say?" Ginny asked with a puppy face.

Harry stepped over Draco's legs and bent down to Ginny's ear, whispering something nobody else in the cabin could hear.

"RON!" She shouted, "And this was a first year?" Ginny shouted again as Harry and Ron both burst into laughter. "God, you're so immature!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked. Ginny blushed and refused to repeat it to her.

"Will you tell me?" Draco asked in a sexy voice, and Ginny laughed before telling him. She must have expected him to react the same way she did, because she seemed very startled when he burst into such laughter as Ron and Harry.

Luna had been completely unaware of anything that was going on in the cabin, she had been staring at Neville the entire time, who had been shifting his eyes to different people the entire conversation.

"Neville..." She said quietly. "Neville..." She said a bit louder, as he was unable to hear her over the laughter?

"Hmm? Oh, yeah?" Neville asked, remembering Luna was sitting beside him.

Luna smiled brighter, and started to say "Will you be... AHH" She jumped from her seat as something cold jumped down her shirt.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted, standing up with her.

Everyone in the cabin looked up as Luna started bouncing around, trying to get Trevor out of her shirt. Somehow, he had become stuck under the strap of her bra. She tried unsuccessfully to retrieve him, her hands shaking from being startled.

"Oy, let Neville get him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." Draco chuckled from the corner.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked quickly.

"He fancies her, just before you guys came in they were using up all their energy to keep from pouncing on each other." Ginny said, giggling as Luna still tried to get the toad out of her bra, Neville standing beside her (blushing again I might add), doing all that he could do to help his toad, which quite obviously was nothing at the moment.

"Go on Luna, let him help." Ron laughed.

Luna glared first at Draco, then Ginny, then Ron... But at the moment it was a bit impossible to be intimidating with her hand down her shirt. Finally, she caught on to the creature, and handed him to his owner. She picked up her helmet from the floor, and fell into her chair. Neville slowly and calmly sat next to her, throwing sideway glances at her to see if she had any reaction to him being next to her. She seemed exhausted as she stared hopelessly out the rain-splattered window.

"Sorry Luna..." Neville said, after the conversation on the other side of the cabin started up again.

"You're apologizing again... What for?" Luna asked curiously, tilting her head toward Neville.

"Well... For Trevor jumping down you br-shirt." He said, pink tinging his cheeks.

"Its not your fault, and nobody was harmed, so there's really nothing to apologize for, is there?" Luna said, as if she didn't understand.

Neville lowered his eyebrows in thought, then looked back to Luna. "No, I suppose there isn't..." He thought. "You were saying something before Trevor..." He faded off.

Luna's eyes widened as she remembered what she was going to say. "Oh... No, I don't remember." She lied, looking back to the window and closing her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Hermione yell "RONALD WEASLEY!" Obviously someone had told her whatever Ron had said to the first year. Luna was thinking about trying to get some sleep when she realized the train was slowing down. She hadn't noticed the heavy weight on one of her shoulders until she tried to sit up. She opened her eyes to find Neville sleeping beside her. Ginny and Draco were no longer in the cabin, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were just opening the doors to go off probably to help the first years with instructions.


	3. Poor Trevor

1Chapter Three. Poor Trevor.

Luna felt a growing discomfort as the cabin door closed, and it was just herself and Neville left. She looked sideways at his face, and pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes to behind his somewhat large ears. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he realized he was laying on Luna's shoulder. Luna smiled and stood up.

"The train is slowing, we ought to get changed." She said, pulling down a small bag from above her trunk.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Neville asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I think Hermione and Ronald went off because they're prefects, and Harry went with them. Draco and Ginny are probably in a storage cupboard somewhere." She said, unzipping the small bag and taking out a skirt, vest, white shirt, tie, and her black robe with ravenclaw crest sewn on the chest. "Oh dear, where are your things at?" Luna asked, realizing Neville hadn't had anything with him when he stumbled into the compartment with a bloody nose.

Neville suddenly looked very sick. "I...I think I left everything at the station..." He said quietly, slumping back into his chair. Luna's eyes widened as she sat down beside him. "Would your grandmother have noticed? And be sending them to school tomorrow?" Luna asked, clutching her skirt in her hands.

"I was at the station alone, I don't live with my gran anymore. Moved out last year. I wouldn't doubt everything's been sold off by now." Neville said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh no... Was there anything irreplaceable?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow with care.

"Not really, but I don't exactly have enough gold to buy everything new." He said, closing his eyes as the train slowed down even more, and shuffling could be heard coming from various compartments.

Luna stared from a moment, then stood up and pulled of her rainbow-striped long sleeve shirt to reveal a baby-pink camisole. Neville sat pin upright.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Changing." Luna said simply, buttoning her white blouse overtop her camisole. She pulled on her gray vest, put on her tie, and pulled her skirt over top of her jeans. She tried to pull on her black robe, but it left her stuck with her arms in the air next to her ears. She moved around in a circle, trying to pull her robe down, with no success.

"Want some help?" Neville asked, his hoarse voice changing back to his regular voice in mid-question.

"Oh yes, please." Luna said in her airy voice, standing still and Neville pulled on the end of her robe, which easily fell down to the ground, leaving his hands accidentally on her hips. They stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes, but Neville jumped when he realized his hands were on her hips.

He hadn't really noticed how much Luna had changed since the first time he had seen her. She was sixteen now, and as tall as himself, which is rare for a girl, at least the ones he knew. Her facial features had become softer, and her eyes a light, almost white, compared to the blueish-gray that they once were. Neville scratched his neck, trying to look casual as he realized the thoughts going through his head as Luna lugged down her trunk from the top shelf above the seat.

"H-here, let me get that for you..." Neville said, rushing forward to help you.

"I got it up there, didn't I?" Luna said forcefully, before Neville got a foot from her. She noticed a moment later how harsh she had sounded as Neville stepped back. "Sorry, thank you, that'd be nice." She said, throwing her small duffle back over her shoulder, and picking up her helmet which must have fallen on the floor again when she had been dozing off.

Neville smiled, and walked forward. He easily pulled the trunk down, and stood waiting for Luna to lead the way. She smiled, but then looked around nervously.

"Where's Trevor?" She asked, not seeing one spec of green in the cabin. Neville looked around as well, seemingly startled that someone remembered his toad.

"Trevor..." He called, dropping to his knees to search under the seats, Luna following. She started at one side of the cabin, and he at the other, crawling across the dusty floor on their hands and knees, calling the name of a creature that probably wouldn't come to them even if he had been in the compartment instead of stowing away in Ginny's purse, who was indeed in a storage cupboard with Draco like Luna had predicted, which isn't the point at the moment.

"Trevor... Trevor... Tre-ouch!" Luna and Neville called in unison as they rammed into each others heads in the middle of the floor. Luna rubbed her forehead as she fell on her back laughing, looking up at Neville who was kneeling overtop her, also rubbing his forehead.

"I think we're going to have to call a search from all the students." Luna laughed

"Don't joke, what if we really don't find him?" Neville squeaked, rechecking under the seats, but not moving from his place.

"I wasn't joking." Luna said calmly, looking up into Neville's eyes, upside down.

"Luna..." Neville asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, interesting herself with a bit of thread that was coming loose from Neville's sleeve, and tugging at it.

"Do you remember what you were going to ask me before Trevor... and the whole...incident?" Neville asked, half-smiling at the thought that Luna could be side-tracked so easily with a thing so simple as a piece of thread.

Luna looked up, her hand resting dangerously close to Neville's. She thought for a moment, about whether or not she should ask Neville to be her boyfriend like she was going to before Trevor decided to grope her. She thought about the different outcomes. If she asked him, and he said yes, it could be terribly lovely. If he said no, he might never want to talk to her again. He she didn't ask him at all, they would still be friends, if they were even friends at all. She bit at her bottom lip as she thought, stray pieces of blonde hair obscuring her sight into Neville's eyes.

"Sorry, I have a terrible memory." Luna said, a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh..." Neville said quietly, annoying himself that he was too cowardly to ask Luna to be his date to the graduation dance, or be his girlfriend, or even have a drink at the three broomsticks on their first trip to Hogsmeade. Just then, the compartment door slid open, and Luna looked over to see black robes and shiny shoes standing in front of them.

"Well! Isn't this questionable and suggestive!" Shouted draco, his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

Luna sat bolt upright, and brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

"And where have you two been?" She asked as Neville stood up fidgeting nervously.

"Nevermind that..." Ginny said, bending down next to Luna. "Didja kiss him? Didja? Didja?" She asked, poking Luna in the arm as if she were a three year old.

"You scare me sometimes, Ginny." Luna said, trying to act proffessional as she stood up, but tripping over her own feet and falling sideways. Draco acted quickly, and caught her a few feet from the floor, his hands landing at innapropriate places on her chest. Luna blushed as she gained her balance, which was accompanied by Ginny's laughter.

"Erm...Thanks..." Luna said, looking at the floor as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"No need to thank me. I'm sure Neville would've give anything to have done the same." Draco cracked, laughing along with Ginny.

Luna looked to Neville, and realized his face was red with what seemed to be both anger and frustration, staring at Draco.

"Ooo... Looks like Neville's a bit jealous... Don't worry Nev. Luna's all yours, Draco didn't mean her to land that way." Ginny said, seeming to fear the growing anger on Neville's face.

"Wha... Oh yeah, no, I know." Neville said in a confused voice. Luna's eyes travelled from Neville, to Ginny, to Draco, and back to Neville as the awkward silence grew.

"Oh look, the train's stopped, onward then Draco?" Ginny said uncomfortably, charming her trunk to float along close beside her, Draco doing the same, just before they left the cabin without look back.

Luna and Neville remained seeded to the floor for quite a few long minutes, when Luna's eyes grew wide.

"Neville..." she whispered cautiously.

"What?" he snapped a bit too harshly, but Luna was too occupied to notice.

"Don't move..." She said, seeming to stare straight at him as she moved slowly closer. Neville obeyed, his limbs frozen as she moved within inches of his face, approaching like a lion to prey. Suddenly, she clapped her hands within millimeters of Neville's ears, and scraped her hands proudly.

"Got it." She said, nodding her head firmly.

"Got... What?" Neville asked, shifty his eyes confusedly.

"The Frizzlittnet. You didn't hear it? It was flying around right beside your ear." She said, lowering her eyebrows.

"Oh... Oh, yeah." Neville said, nodding his head as convincingly as possible. Luna smiled, even though she knew he had no idea what she was talking about. She knew Frizzlittnets only lived in Cambodia, and very few people had ever actually seen one. She knew Neville probably hadn't even heard of a Frizzlittnet because they were so rarely discussed. And she knew that she made up her story so she could get so close to Neville again, like she had been when they were looking for Trevor. Trevor!

"Oh no, what are we going to do about Trevor?" She asked, speaking up a bit louder as students shuffled loudly in the hallways.

"He'll turn up sooner or later. Hopefully. He usually does." Neville said, taking hold of Luna's trunk again and smiling, Luna returning the smile.

They walked towards the door, but before Neville reached out to open it, Luna placed her hand on his wrist and jumped in front of him.

"Neville..." She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them widely again as she looked into his eyes, which were only inches away from her own.

"Y-yes, Luna?" Neville gulped.

"Would you like to go to the graduation dance with me?" She asked quickly and cheerfully, proud of herself for asking.

Neville's eyes widened, but returned to normal as a discrete smile spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter Four: Innocence Undone

"You know, I should have been the one to ask you..." He said, following Luna down the crowded hallway, carrying her trunk, and also holding her hand. So they wouldn't stray apart and lose Luna's trunk, of course...

"That's very cliche. Thinking that the male is always supposed to ask the female out. It's just like helping me with my trunk. I got it on the train, I could have very well brought it off as well." She said, only less fierce than she normally would have as she smiled back at Neville.

"You've changed a bit over summer, haven't you?" He said, holding onto her hand tightly as if he would never let go.

"And you haven't." Luna laughed as they stepped off the train into the crowded station, looking up at Hogwarts together and letting out a sigh of happiness to see the wonderful school again.

"You don't think I've changed any?" Neville asked, as if he would have given her an answer. IF he had one.

"Neville, who asked who out again?" Luna asked, rubbing her chin.

"Well that... Ok! So I'm a bit shy! So I'm really shy!" He said loudly as Luna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Would you still like me if I wasn't?" He asked, smiling with a sudden-found confidence that seemed to slip away as soon as it was found.

"Who says I like you? I'm only going to the dance with you so I don't have to go alone like I did to the yule ball!" Luna said, poking Neville in the shoulder.

"I feel so used!" He said, walking beside Luna as they went to find a carriage to ride in. He had the sudden urge to put his arm around Luna's shoulder, as if showing everyone around him that she was hers. Alas, he only blushed at the thought and looked to the ground.

Luna looked at him and smiled, wrapping her hand around his waist, and putting his arm around her shoulder by herself.

He looked at her suddenly and surprised. She back with soft eyes, then did a sidestep. "I've never had a boyfriend before, I just go by what I see..." She explained, looking straight forward with a look of embarassment on her face.

"You?" Neville said in an astonished tone. "Never had a boyfriend?"

Luna laughed in horror. "Are you kidding? Who would date me? I mean... Besides you." She smiled.

"But you're so... so..." He started, unable to speak the words he should have told her. He would have told her she was beautiful, and fun, and amazing, but he couldn't and he hated himself for it.

"So what?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side like she did.

"P-pretty..." Neville said in a hoarse voice, rolling his eyes at himself as he said it.

"Really? You think I'm pretty?" She asked, smiling brightly as she had done so many times when she was younger, but rarely did now.

"I-I think you're beautiful." Neville muttered quickly, knowing that if he didn't say it all at once, he'd probably choke.

Luna looked up, her silvery eyes shimmering. "Neville..." she said, staring at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, unable to find his voice.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" She asked, figuring he must have.

Neville thought back on his past. He had kissed many people, but in every instance he was drunk.

"Well... Yeah..." He said in a technical sort of way.

"Will you kiss me?" Luna asked in a hushed voice as they stopped beside a carriage that had Draco and Ginny visible inside, snogging as always.

Neville was frozen, looking into Luna's eyes, unable to move. "W-what?" He asked in a whisper.

"What part didn't you hear?" She asked simply.

"I..." Neville began. 'Kiss her, you idiot' he thought to himself, his whole body frozen now.

"Kiss her!" Ginny whispered, who was now peeking out the open window of the carriage.

Neville looked down as he opened the carriage door for Luna, and handed Draco the trunk. Luna looked at Neville with dissapointed eyes as she climbed into the seat across from Ginny, who looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You should have kissed her..." Draco said as the carriage started rattling up the stone path to the school.

Luna smiled. "It doesn't matter." She said quietly as she squeezed his hand and looked out her window. Suddenly, a beeping sound started going off from Luna's wrist. She smiled happily as she clicked a button on a shiny blue watch she was wearing.

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking up from Ginny's face.

"A watch. It keeps time. A muggle device." Luna explained.

"Where does it put it?" Draco asked, staring at Luna's pale wrist.

"No, no. It doesn't store time, it tells you what time it is. I had it set to beep at this time, because it's my birthday." She said, returning her gaze out the window.

"Oh. Happy birthday then." He said, returning to Ginny.

"Thanks." Luna said, paying attention only to the boats of first years setting into the lake.

"Your birthday?" Neville asked, rather surprised.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm of age today."

Luna turned back to her window, not seeing Draco wiggling his eyebrows at Neville after hearing Luna was of age.

"Luna..." Neville said, coming to a decision.

"Yes Nev..." Luna said, turning back to Neville to find his lips. She closed her eyes as his warm soft lips pressed against hers. She brought her hand to Neville's cheek, and smiled as he backed away.

"Happy birthday..." he said, looking as though he might possibly faint.

She looked deep into his eyes, and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said, entwining his hand with hers.

" 'bout bloody time." Draco piped up from the other seat.

The carriage came to a halt, and all four of them filled out, the trunks floating along behind them.

"Oh! Neville, I think this... is yours." Ginny said, handing Trevor over, slightly laughing.

"Trevor!" Neville and Luna shouted in unison, petting the croaking toad.

"He decided to stow away in my purse." Ginny explained, adjusting her arm around Draco's waist.

"Miss Weasley, please refrain from PDA's." Professor McGonagall cooed, rolling past them. Ginny obligingly removed her arm.

"Professor, shouldn't you be with the first years?" Luna asked intuitivly.

"As much as I would like to be instructing the young children, another Professor has graciously offered to take over for me while I tend to the upper years." McGonnagal said, a bit more cheerful than she used to be. Ginny raised an eyebrow to Luna, then shrugged her shoulders, heading back towards the castle, and returning her arm to its place around Draco's waist.

"I can still see you Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonnagal called in a sing-song voice.

"I think she's been bitting by a Kinnicorf." Luna said surely, following the line of students up the stairs.

"What are you nutting about now?" Draco asked irritadedly, which received him a very hard whack in the back of the head from Ginny. "Ow!"

"I'm not nutting, look it up. Kinnicorfs change people's personalities completely, make them all cheerful." Luna said, smelling the scent of warm food floating up from the kitchens as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh of course." Draco replied after catching a threatening look from Ginny. "I didn't hear you right."

Draco and Neville sent all the luggage over to one wall where many trunks were piled. Draco pecked Ginny on the cheek before retreating to the Slytherin table, catching angry glares from many of the Slytherin students.

Luna smiled warmly at Neville before setting herself down alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Ginny and Neville took seats across from Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, Ginny deciding to burn some time by having a little chat with Nev.

"Hey Neville..." Ginny said, adjusting herself to sit Indian style on the bench.

"Hmm?" He asked dreamily, pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice while waiting for the food to appear after the sorting.

"We need to talk about Luna..." She said in a very serious voice, her eyes glowing. Neville looked to her with care.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked quickly.

"It's a bit... Personal. I don't know if she was planning on telling you, but being her first boyfriend... I think you should know." Ginny said, emotion stirring on her face.

"Maybe you should ask her, she might not want me to know..." Neville said blushing.

"No, you should know Neville." Ginny said, her voice shaking a bit. Neville stared into her deep eyes, almost getting lost. Ginny raised an eyebrow, as if asking a silent question. Neville nodded.

"I'm listening." He said quietly. Ginny flicked her wand, and the space around them suddenly became quiet, blocking out all outside sound, and keeping anyone around them from hearing.

"Look... I don't want to change how you feel about Luna, it's just... Well... You need to be careful." Ginny said, seeming to confuse herself.

"Careful...How?" Neville asked, glancing nervously to Luna who was staring blankly at the staff table.

"When... Ok. I guess the best way to do this is just say it. Last year... Luna was..." Ginny said hoarsely, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"Ginny, what?" Neville asked, fearing for Luna in an unknown way.

"She was...um." Ginny glanced a nervous look to Luna (who was still staring up at the staff table, anger seeming to be carved into her face) Then looking up to the staff table herself to Professor Snape, who was in deep conversation with Tonks, the new Potions teacher.

"Ginny..." Neville said, placing a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "What is it?"

"She was...Raped, Neville." Ginny said blankly, staring harshly into Neville's eyes.

Neville furrowed his eyebrow, not really taking in what Ginny had said.

"You-You're joking, right?" Neville asked, his voice not his own.

"Neville, I wouldn't." Ginny said forcefully. "I just, I wanted you to know because... Well you know." Ginny said, swallowing down a lump in her throat as she dried her face on her sleeve.

"No, why?" Neville asked, looking worriedly to Luna, who, for some reason, was still staring at the staff table.

"Well... In case... When you two... You know Neville!" Ginny said, punching his arm before taking a drink of her own pumpkin juice.

"Wha-OH..." Neville said loudly with realization. "You...don't think she would have told me?" Neville asked, feeling a bit dissapointed.

"She's only ever told me, I think. I doubt her dad even knows." Ginny said, looking to her friend and back to Neville.

"Wow... Why didn't she tell anyone?" Neville asked, feeling so many emotions, he felt dizzy.

"I don't know, I think... I think she was afraid." Ginny said quietly, even though nobody could hear her.

"Why didn't you-" Neville began.

"I told her I wouldn't. I promised. I don't break my promises Neville, you know that." She said, her eyes digging into his.

"Yeah, I know." He said kindly. He looked back to his new girlfriend again, and held back tears. How could something so terrible happen to such a sweet, innocent girl? "Ginny, do you know who it was?" Neville asked, a tone of definite anger in his voice as he gritted his teeth. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked up at Neville.

"...Yes..." She said in a voice that was barely there.

"Who?" Neville asked, his lips remaining still.

"Neville, don't try anything stupid..." Ginny said, looking down.

"Ginny, who?" Neville said impatiently.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five. They're the only pants he has.**

Ginny stared at Neville for so long, by the time she spoke up the new students were lining up in front of the stool with the sorting hat on it. "Neville, I think I've told enough. If Luna wants you to know, she'll tell you..." she said, looking down to her empty golden plate.

"Ginny!" Neville shouted, looking around afterwards before remembering there was a sound-proof bubble surrounding them.

"Neville!" Ginny mocked him, smiling a little. "I wont say anymore about it." She said, flicking her wand as suddenly the sounds of the great hall seemed almost deafening after such silence.

"Arons, Sophia!" A young woman standing next to the sorting hat called out. Neville and Ginny looked up in unison to see who had taken Professor McGonagall's place at the sorting hat. A woman nobody seemed to recognize was holding a parchment list of names in one hand, and the sorting hat in another, as a new first year cautiously sat down on the stool and had the grungy old hat placed on her head. The woman looked as if she could have still been a student at Hogwarts, possibly in her seventh year. She had long, flowing, dirty blonde hair, silvery blue eyes, and looked strangely familiar. And what set Neville's mind twirling was that the girl had her wand placed just behind her ear. Her noticed Ginny's eyes widen as she realized the same thing he did.

"Neville..." She whispered, elbowing him in the ribs. "Doesn't she kinda look like..."

"I noticed too..." Neville whispered back, glancing back to the Ravenclaw table to compare this familiar girl to Luna. Startlingly, Luna's seat was empty. Neville tapped Ginny's shoulder, pointing to where Luna had been sitting.

"She probably went to the loo..." Ginny replied, brushing her chin-length, fiery hair out of her face.

"Probably." Neville said in a nonchalant way, looking back to the girl who seemed almost enchanting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville was awoken from a trance as Haylie Kettleburn was sorted into Gryffindor. Only then did he realize Ginny was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention.

"Oh, what?" he asked, shaking his head as if just waking up.

"Luna's back..." She said, pointing over to the Ravenclaw table.

Luna was sitting with her back to them, now smiling up to the girl who was helping with the sorting. Her eyes were glazed over like they had been when she was truly happy, one of the things Neville noticed.

"Luyu, your turn..." The woman said, which completely caught everyone's attention. It always seemed that in order to have a sorting ceremony, the professor was supposed to call out the students last and then first name. Neville cricked his neck, turning his head so fast to see why the woman spoke like this. He soon noticed yet another resemblance to his girlfriend. The girl who was taking her seat on the stool had long, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, huge silvery eyes, and a wand placed behind her ear. She was smiling so broadly, it almost took the attention away from her radish earrings, and, Neville noticed quickly, butterbeer-cork necklace. He glanced back over to Luna, who was smiling just as brightly as the girl getting sorted, and felt his stomach do a somersault when her eyes locked with his, still smiling.

Ginny nudged Neville again and whispered "Go sit with her..."

Neville looked at her with wide eyes. "Am I allowed to do that?" He asked quietly. Ginny's only reply was a shrug as she turned her head back to the girl getting sorted.

Neville shifted his eyes around; everyone's attention was either on the sorting, or on

someone else talking. He ducked down so he was the same height standing as he had been sitting, raced quickly to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down next to Luna, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. Apparently she, nor anyone else, had seen him switch tables.

"Hey." She greeted him, leaning into his arms.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted, making the girl smile even brighter if it was possible.

Luna burst into applause, a bit louder than the rest of the Ravenclaw table, as the girl came running up to sit next to Luna. The girl giggled, and sat down on the other side of Neville, grinning broadly.

"I told you you'd get in Ravenclaw." Luna said, reaching across Neville to pat the girl on the head.

"This guy has his arm around you..." The girl said, poking Neville in the arm. "You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend."

"That's because I don't. I mean didn't. He wasn't my boyfriend until not long ago." Luna smiled at Neville.

"Who is he?" The girl asked airily, sitting on her knees on the bench.

"Neville. And this is Luyu, my youngest sister." Luna said, crossing her legs Indian style on the bench like Ginny had done.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Neville said, soon realizing he didn't know much about Luna at all.

"I have more than one. I have two. Luyu here, and Lydia up there sorting. She's going to be Tonks' assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Luna explained, quietly as another girl with dark brown hair got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"What about Lenora?" Luyu piped up from somewhere under the table, seemingly searching for something.

"Hush Luyu. What are you doing?" Luna asked, peeking under the table.

"I dropped my wand." Luyu said simply.

"Oh, I'll help you." said Luna, climbing under the table to help in the quest for the missing wand.

Neville looked around nervously at the other students sitting at the Ravenclaw table. None of them seemed to notice Luna go anywhere, as if they made a habit out of ignoring her.

"Luna's boyfriend, will you help us?" Luyu asked, somewhere out of site.

"His name is Neville, and he doesn't need to get his pants all dirty climbing around under here, they're the only pair he has at the moment." Luna said, also out of sight.

"No, it's ok." Neville said, dropping to his knees and hands under the table, and smiling at Luna in the dark.

"Why don't you have any other pants?" Luyu asked curiously, looking up.

"Uh..." Neville muttered.

"He forgot his trunk at the train station." Luna explained, crawling around, making sure not to lean on anyone's foot.

"Why did you do that?" Luyu asked, still staring at Neville, who wasn't moving as easily around under the table, being a bit bigger than Luna.

"I didn't do it on purpose..." Neville whispered, finding a sickle on the floor and pocketing it.

"Luyu... I found it." Luna said, crawling back towards Neville and handing the girl her wand.

"Thanks Luna." Luyu said, putting her wand behind her ear, and returning much more easily to her seat than Neville and Luna. As Neville tried to slide back up through to space between the bench and table, Luna pulled him back to the darkness and smiled before she gave him a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Neville asked, brushing his hair out of his face, smiling of course.

"No reason." Luna grinned, getting back to her seat and helping Neville up.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted as it sorted the last student into applause only coming from the Slytherin table.

"Do you think anyone will mind if I stay here for the feast?" Neville asked, looking up to the staff table.

"I don't see why they would. Besides, the worst a staff member could possibly do would be expel you, take away your apparation license, take any earnings you might have, and stick you in Azkaban. But I really don't think they'd do that just for sitting at a different table." Luna said in the most serious of tone. Neville only looked at her, wide-eyed.

"I think I'll take my chances." Neville said as Dumbledore stood from his seat in the middle of the staff table to say a few words before the food appeared.

"As I'm sure you all know, there will be a graduation ball for those graduating this year. We don't normally have a ball for such thing, but this event was recommended by someone who wishes to remain anonymous..." Professor Dumbledore spoke loudly, pausing for just a fraction of a second as he looked to Lydia, who was now sitting in a seat next to Tonks. "..I am sorry to say, however, that not all students are invited. Only those graduating will be presented with an invitation for themselves and a guest. If the student chooses to bring someone of younger year, that is their decision. Prefects who are not yet graduating must remain in their dormitories to fulfill their prefect duties..." Dumbledore spoke over the loud groans coming from the tables, most likely of students not yet graduating. "If this event goes well, It will not be the last. Tuck in!" Dumbledore shouted, raising his arms high.

The only applause seemed to be coming by students who would be graduating, and a few people sitting next to those students, probably boyfriends and girlfriends in other years who would get to go to the ball as well.

Neville laughed as Luyu's eyes grew wide, watching the plates on the table fill with many different foods. Luna loaded her plate full of vegetables, breads, and fruits. Neville furrowed his eyebrows as he observed.

"Don't you eat meat?" Neville asked, dropping a chunk of shepherds pie on his plate.

"No." Luna said simply, placing her napkin on her lap.

"Why not?" He asked, picking at a piece of chicken.

"I... I just don't." Luna said, as if it were a perfect answer.

Neville shrugged and got back to his food. After a moment of just the sounds of silver clinking, chatter started to spread like a disease all through the great hall.

"So...Whose Lydia?" Neville asked, swallowing a bite of potato.

Luna looked at Neville for a moment, deciding whether to discuss her eldest sister or not. She came to a decision quite quickly, when she noticed Luyu turn her head to answer.

"She's our oldest sister. We're not supposed to talk about her though." Luna said quietly, looking back to her plate.

"Why not?" Neville asked, wiping his face with his napkin.

"I really don't want..." Luna began, but was cut off as Ginny popped up behind them and squeezed between the two, jokingly putting her arms around both necks.

"How are you two lovebirds this evening?" She said in a stewardess voice.

"Luna, is this Ginny?" Luyu asked with a mouth full of mashed squash.

"Yes. Ginny, this is Luyu. My little sister." Luna said, looking up to Neville as confirmation that she really didn't want to talk about Lenora.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Ginny asked, smiling at Luyu.

"You didn't ask of course." Luna said plainly, taking a bite of something that could have had sauerkraut in it.

"Of course." Draco mocked, sitting down across from them. All the Ravenclaws at the table seemed to shift down a bit, away from him. Just to add to the drama, Draco winked at a Ravenclaw first year, who almost fainted in her seat.

"Hey, you're taken, remember?" Ginny said, kicking his foot.

"Ouch!" he yelped, beginning a game of Footsie war.

"Have you noticed a bit of a... huge change in Draco?" Neville whispered to Luna, who giggled.

"I'll explain it later..." She whispered back, staring at the two with eyes of envy.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six. I'll sit with you at Breakfast. **

The first years Ooo-ed and aw-ed as the food disappeared from the golden plates, and was all replaced by sweets, pies, and other things that are bound to rot one's teeth. Ginny and Draco had both claimed they need to use the loo at the exact same time. What a coincidence.

"I would like to say a few more things before we all get too much on a sugar high, and are unable to sit still long enough to listen." Dumbledore said, standing up again. All attention was on him, save for a few first years who were cramming truffles into their pockets. "As you may have noticed, we have a few new professors this year. Professor Tonks, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Dumbledore said, clapping as Tonks stood up and waved to generally nobody. "And Miss Lydia, who will be assisting Professor Tonks." Dumbledore said, clapping again as the Luna clone stood up and flashed a brilliantly white smile.

"I am also quite sure that a few of you, having relatives in the education department of the Ministry of Magic, have heard that we are adding on an entirely new course this year..." Dumbledore said slowly, smiling to various students. "This information is quite true." He said as whispers erupted all around the great hall. "You may notice that Professor Tonks, and Miss Lydia are the only new faces at the staff table. Our new professors have yet to show up, which could be expected from the two." Dumbledore said, trailing off as loud banging and crashing sounds were coming from just outside the door. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe our new professors have arrived. Finally." Dumbledore said, waving his hands at the door as they swung open.

Standing just outside were two tall, lanky men with their backs to them all. They seemed to be deep in discussion, staring up at the staircase leading to the second floor. They had bright red robes with real flames crawling up the side, and pointed hats to match. Neither seemed to realize the doors had opened.

"Ahem." Dumbledore piped up, catching their attention. As the two turned around, nearly 3/4ths of the great hall ignited in applause, and shrills of excitement. Fred and George Weasley held up their hands, such as celebrities do, and went running through the ends of the tables, shaking hands, winking at people, and ending at the staff table. Unsurprisingly, many people stood and clapped, apparently over-joyed to see the Weasley twins back at Hogwarts.

"It seems they need no introduction. Professor Weasley, and Professor Weasley, please explain your new course to the students." Dumbledore smiled with a sparkle in his eye, taking his seat as the Weasley twins stood in front of the staff table.

"Helloooooo Hogwarts!" Fred boomed, as if he were truly a celebrity. Once again, the great hall broke out in applause.

"Well, Fred. Shall we explain then?" George asked, leaning against the staff table.

"Indeed, lets." Fred replied, taking something out of his pocket and dropping it to the ground. Smoke floated up, surrounding the both of them. There were two loud cracks, and as the smoke dissipated, the two of them were gone.

"We put in a suggestion to the Department of Education and Student Affairs for a new, more fun class for all of you here at Hogwarts." Fred exclaimed, now at the other side of the great hall with George right behind him.

"And they accepted our suggestion." George smiled, walking to the opposite side of the room as Fred.

"It really wont serve much of a purpose when you start thinking about careers..." Fred said, taking a piece of licorice from the table in front of him.

"But it'll be bloody fun as hell." George pipe up to a now laughing great hall.

"We will be your new Professors of Trickery Of Magic class." Fred said quickly, stepping up on the bench in front of him, then onto a clear space on the table, George doing the same.

"What's Trickery of Magic, you ask?" George said, holding out his arms.

"It's what got us through six years of school without cracking." Fred laughed, also holding out his arms.

Girls all around the great hall were looking up at the two with starry eyes, and guys were looking up at them trying to conceal their laughter.

"We'll teach you various charms, potions, and...other things that no teenage witch or wizard should go without through life." George said, winking to a third year Gryffindor, who seemed to faint.

"Observe..." Fred called, both of them retrieving their wands.

"Endo Tomendium!" George shouted, pointing his wand at Fred.

"Brilliant..." Neville said Fred whisper.

Suddenly, Fred's bright hat quivered, then fell off his head entirely. His fiery red hair began to flow down all around him, until it was longer than Dumbledore's.

"I think that's about enough for one evening, Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall stood quickly, her lips but a line on her face.

Laughter all around the room hushed as Fred and George bowed to each other, stepped down from the tables, and took seats on opposite sides of Hagrid.

Once again, applause spread around the room.

"It seems this will be a very good year." Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, to my dismay, it is time we all haul off to our rooms. First years, stay with your assigned prefects. If anyone has any questions, you will have plenty of time tomorrow to get everything sorted out." He said, returning his seat to have a chat with Professor McGonagall while the students filed out of the great hall.

Neville stood up and took Luna's hand as she scrambled up beside him. "Luna, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Neville said quietly, as Luyu followed a Ravenclaw prefect away from the table.

"What is it?" Luna asked, smiling at him as they walked through the doors into the hallway.

"Well... I was talking to Ginny and..." Neville began, putting his arm around her waist as they walked down a hallway instead of up the staircase.

"Oh?" Luna asked nervously.

"...I don't believe that is the correct route to the Gryffindor Common room, nor the Ravenclaw... Miss Lovegood." A deep voice came from behind them, stopping them in their feet.

Neville turned out, and looked down quickly to the floor, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"S-s-sorry P-professor Snape... W-we were just g-going for a w-w-walk." Neville stuttered.

Oddly, Luna stayed in her spot, and did not turn to Snape. She stared blankly at the floor as Professor Snape walked around Neville, and stood directly in front of her.

"Is that what you were just doing, Miss Lovegood?" Snape smirked, his black eyes glinting down at her.

"Yes sir." Luna replied somberly, keeping her eyes glued to a stone on the floor.

Neville looked strangely at Luna, wondering why she was acting this way. He'd never seen her behave like this since he'd known her. What could cause her to look aside from Snape this way?

"Perhaps you need to spend a detention with me in order to remind you that frolicking out for walks with a student of the opposite gender when you are supposed to be in our dorm is not allowed, Miss Lovegood.

"No..." She said, losing her voice as she looked up into his eyes.

"No? Very well..." Snape said, losing his smirk. "I suggest you head to your dormitories then." He said, swooping past them, his robes billowing as her turned round a corner.

Neville stood beside Luna, and looked into her eyes. They were beginning to fill with tears.

"Luna? What..." Neville began, but was cut off as Luna wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Holding him so securely, she might never let go. He wrapped his arms around he as well, and held her for a moment as she choked back tears.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." Neville said softly, directing her back towards the great hall in the direction of the Ravenclaw dorm.

"I'm sorry..." Luna whispered as they walked along an empty hallway; all the students had already gotten to their dorms.

Neville stopped, and lifted her face to him. He wiped the tears strolling down her cheeks, and kissed her gently on the lips. "You've got nothing to be sorry for." Neville whispered, leading her the rest of the way down the hallway and stopping in front of a very large painting of a frumpy old man asleep in a brown leather chair.

Luna hugged him again, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mandrake Oil" she said into his shoulder.

The old man in the picture shifted in his seat and mumbled in his sleep "indeed, mandrakes, lovely." just before the portrait swung open.

"Thank you for walking me to my dorm." Luna whispered, brushing her hair back out of her face as she backed away from Neville hesitantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then..." Neville said, holding her hands as he stared into her eyes.

"...Yes, I'll sit with you at breakfast." She smiled, and let go of his hands. She walked backwards through the portrait hole, wanting to look at Neville as long as possible. Unfortunately, walking backwards through a portrait hole isn't very safe. Luna's foot caught on a stone, and she fell backwards, flipping through the opening. Neville's eyes widened as he rushed forward to help her. She landed on her rear, and hit her head with a crack on the floor. Neville dropped to his knees beside her, all eyes of the common room staring at them with curiosity.

"Luna... Luna, are you ok?" Neville said quickly to an unmoving Luna. He lowered his head to her chest to listen for a heartbeat, and to see if she was breathing. He heard the quiet _thumb_ of her heart, but couldn't see her chest raising and lowering with breaths of air.

"What's happened?" A boy with long black hair and dark brown eyes asked, walking up beside Neville.

"She fell through the doorway, I think she's hit her head, she isn't breathing..." Neville said quickly, his voice cracking. He picked Luna's limp body up, and rushed her back out into the hallway. For some reason, the boy was following. Neville looked back for a moment, and seen Luyu was also rushing up beside him.

"Luna!" Luyu screeched, tears rolling down her cheek as she dropped to the floor. The boy with long hair picked her up, and carried her alongside Neville and Luna.

Neville looked down at Luna's face, expressionless. He held her close to him as he rushed into the hospital wing, shouting "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey, Help!" And placed Luna on one of the empty white beds.

"What is it? Goodness! What happened, Mr. Longbottom?" Madam Pomfrey called, tying her dressing gown around herself as she rushed towards Luna's bed.

"She-she fell, and she hit her head, and she isn't breathing, and DO SOMETHING!" Neville shouted at Madam Pomfrey who was listening to him.

"Mr. Longbottom, please calm down. She's going to be fine." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, opening a cabinet and taking out some kind of green powder.

"I'm sorry." Neville said untruly, collapsing into a chair next to Luna's bed. The boy with long hair walked up to Neville, Luyu trailing behind him.

"I'm Blaine, you must be Neville." The boy said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah..." Neville said, not really paying attention to anything but Luna.

"Luyu told me about you. I'm Luna's step-brother." Blain explained. This caught Neville's attention.

"You're kidding..." Neville said, flabbergasted, but the sound he heard next was so relieving that he could have forgotten about everyone in the room but himself and Luna.

Luna choked, her body heaving after Madam Pomfrey had sprinkled the powder over her face.

Luna sat bolt-upright trying to catch her breath. Only then did they all notice the blood on her pillow.

"Oh dear, one of you go get Professor Snape, and the Headmaster.

"...no!..." Luna choked out, squinting her eyes in pain. "Not...Snape..." She coughed out, falling back onto the pillow.

"We need the potions master, he's got to make a very advanced potion that I doubt anyone else here would attempt.

Neville thought for a moment, his hand on top of Luna's, who was still catching her breath. "Hermione..." He said loudly. "Hermione granger. She'll be able to make anything." Neville said firmly.

Madam Pomfrey looked Nervously from Neville to Luna, then sighed. "Very well. Blaine, go get the Headmaster, and take him to Gryffindor tower to retrieve Miss Granger. Hurry then." Madam Pomfrey said, bustling back to her office, rustling around in cabinets. Blaine hurried out of the room, leaving Neville and Luyu staring painfully at Luna.

Luna tilted her head to Neville, and smiled sorely. "Thank you Neville." Luna whispered, crossing her fingers with his.

"For what?" Neville asked, assuming she was delirious.

"Bringing me here, Hermione Granger, caring." Luna said quietly, but stronger.

"How did you know I brought you here?" Neville asked, brushing bits of hair away from her eyes.

"Lucky guess." Luna coughed. "It's going to be ok, you know. Nothing to worry about." Luna said, closing her eyes.

Neville smiled as Luyu pulled a chair up next to Luna's bed.

"You really care about her." Luyu said calmly, staring at her sister.

"Yes." Neville said in realization. "Yes, I really do."

Luna's hand in Neville's went limp, and her face expressionless again. Her head fell to one side. Neville stood with panic, and yelled "Madam Pomfrey!"


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7. **"Quite like a roller coaster, isn't it?"

Sometimes things happen to the innocent. Things that can't be explained. As if Karma decided to play terrible games with those who don't deserve it. Young children die every day. The guiltless are punished for crimes they didn't commit. And those who deserve a soulless life are overlooked, and walk the streets, knowing that they're sins are being paid for by the wrong people.

"Ok, I'm here. What's wrong?" Hermione said in a panicky tone, tying a pink robe around her as she rushed into the hospital wing, followed closely by Dumbledore and Blaine.

Neville had collapsed in his chair beside Luna's bed, his head hunched over her, sobbing. Luyu looked up to Hermione with emotionless eyes, her straggly hair sticking to her tear-stained face. Hermione paused as she stood a few feet behind Neville, unable to see Luna. Neville looked up slowly, turning his head to Hermione. As soon as Hermione looked into his eyes, she realized his tears where of happiness.

"Oh, Hermione. Professor... Dumbledore." Neville said, getting up from his chair. Blaine let out a sigh of relief to see Luna's eyes open, examining the room with slight confusion.

"So then, what's -erm- what's happening with...with..." Blaine murmured, placing his hands on his hips as if he had just run a mile.

"She um... Madam Pomfrey said Luna's um..." Neville tried to speak, but was unable to catch his words.

"She had a major concussion. She lost conscious for a while, gave us quite a scare. I doubt it will happen again. But..." Madam Pomfrey explained, crossing her arms.

"But what?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"The concussion damaged the part of her brain that stores long term memory." Madam Pomfrey said, letting out a sigh of hopelessness.

"She um... She doesn't even... remember her erm... Name." Neville said, finding it very hard to speak his words.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at Luna thru his spectacles.

"Well... There's no spells for it, if that's what you mean. I think we're going to have to notify her father, and send her to St. Mungo's. There's nothing we can do for her here." Madam Pomfrey replied, glancing sympathetically to Luna, who was staring from face to face with her wide eyes.

Luyu stood up next to Luna's bed, and took her sister's hand. "Do you know who I am?" Luyu asked as Neville stood behind her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Luna asked in her old airy voice, tilting her head a bit which allowed everyone to see the dried blood on her pillow case.

"Oh Luna!" Luyu cried, dropping to her knees beside the bed.

"It's ok, it's ok. St. Mungo's will get her all sorted out." Neville said, dropping to his knees beside the girl and hugging her in a brotherly fashion.

"I think, sir, we should get her to St. Mungo's tonight." Madam Pomfrey said quietly, walking with Professor Dumbledore towards her office.

"Indeed, if you will send an owl to her father, I will walk her down to the end of the drive and apparate with her directly there.

"Yes sir." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"I'm going with you." Neville said firmly, standing up and rushing over to the adults.

"Mr. Longbottom, I don't know if that would be such a good idea..." Dumbledore said quietly, peering at Neville over his glasses.

"I do know." Neville said calmly, holding back tears.

"Well... I suppose..." Dumbledore drew out, glancing back to Luna.

"Professor! I really don't think...!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, but was cut off.

"It will be quite alright. Mr. Longbottom will go with us, if he so chooses." Dumbledore said, smiling lightly at Neville.

Neville looked back to Luna, who now being examined by Hermione.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hermione asked, waving three fingers in front of Luna's face.

"What kind of question is that? You don't know how many fingers you're holding up?" Luna asked quite seriously.

Neville let a tear roll down his cheek as Hermione turned towards him.

"Don't worry Neville, the rest of her brain seems to be perfectly fine." Hermione said frumpily.

"Oh yes, no doubt she'll be ok. She just isn't going to remember much. But then its very hard to tell when dealing with memory. She could see something, hear a sound, smell a scent, anything really and everything could come flying back to her all at once. It's all we can hope for." Madam Pomfrey explained, crossing her arms.

"Why? Am I sick?" Luna asked curiously, leaning up in her bed.

"No dear. You just don't remember anything." Madam Pomfrey responded, lowering a sympathetic eyebrow.

"Really? I would think I'd remember if I didn't remember anything. Hmpf." Luna said, as if it were incredible.

"Right, well... Neville, I'll explain to Ginny tonight, and have her tell Draco in the morning. I'm sure they'll there to visit first thing." Hermione said kindly

"On the first day of school? Surely not." Madam Pomfrey said, crossing her arms as if it were despicable.

"Miss Weasley, along with Mr. Malfoy and Professor Lovegood will be excused from the building for the day. I'm certain Professor Tonks will be able to hold up for one day on her own, and perhaps we can find a replacement for Professor Lovegood sometime tomorrow. Miss Lovegood, if you don't mind..." Dumbledore said, whipping up a floating wheel chair with his wand.

"Mind what?" Luna asked, her eyes locked on the headmaster's.

"Brining yourself the to chair. We'll then escort you to the hospital." Dumbledore spoke kindly, eyes glinting.

"Am I not in the hospital?" Luna asked, looking around at the high ceilings and white beds surrounding her.

"Indeed, but this is the school infirmary, I'll be taking you to a better hospital, which will hopefully find a way to help you regain your memory.

"Oh, wonderful." Luna said cheerfully, hopping out of bed and slouching into the floating chair.

"Blaine, I believe you have your apparation license?" Dumbledore asked, directing Neville towards the doors.

"What? Oh, yes, I do." Blaine said, seeming to be coming back from a daze.

"Excellent. You will be taking young Miss Lovegood with alongside you to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said loudly, marching towards the door with Luna's chair in front of him.

"Quite like a roller coaster, isn't it?" Neville heard Luna say cheerfully as she swept thru the door, followed by Dumbledore, Blaine, Luyu, and Madam Pomfrey. He stayed behind, to find Hermione staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Neville... You don't have to go, you know." Hermione said quietly.

Neville wrinkled his eyebrows. "What?" Neville said shakily.

"You don't have to go. To St. Mungo's." Hermione repeated, taking a step towards Neville.

"Hermione, it's Luna! Why wouldn't I go!" Neville shouted, amazed at the words coming from Hermione.

"Well she'll most likely be there for a while, and you've only just started dating..." Hermione said calmly, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted angrily, thrashing her hand away. The girl he once had such a big crush on seemed to be coming onto him, but he felt he could never be more angry at anyone. Neville gave Hermione a look somewhere between loathe and uncertainty before running out of the room after the girl he loved. Away from his past, and toward his future.


End file.
